Ulangan Gaje Sharance
by DeidaraArtist Katsu
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo di Sharance banyak anak sekolahan? Apalagi kalau sekarang mereka sedang menghadapi ulangan tengah semester. Mau liat keseruan mereka? Lebih lanjutnya, liat aja di sini. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Ulangan Gaje Sharance**

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Rune Factory 3 emang bukan punya aku, tapi cerita ini punya aku

WARNING: Gaje, garing, hati-hati typo, OOC, bahasa ga formal, dll

Genre: Humor, Parody

Rated: T

Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo di Sharance banyak anak sekolahan? Apalagi kalau sekarang mereka sedang menghadapi ulangan tengah semester. Mau liat keseruan mereka? Lebih lanjutnya, liat aja di sini. RnR please.

Chapter 1: Ulangan PKSn (Pendidikan KewargaSharance-an)

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang, yah, ga cerah-cerah banget. Banyak murid-murid yang sudah datang di Sharance Gakuen, bahkan sampai ada yang datang jam tiga pagi entah mau ngapain tuh orang. Telusur eh telusur, ga taunya mereka lagi mempersiapkan diri buat ngadepin ulangan tengah semester di sana.

"Micah!" panggil seorang pria yang bernama Rusk.

"Hah?" balas Micah.

"Nanti materi ulangan kita apaan, dah?"

"PKSn (Pendidikan KewargaSharance-an," jawab Micah.

"Udah, lu semua ga usah belajar. Pelajaran hari ini mah gampang banget," ucap seseorang yang baru nimbrung percakapan antara Micah dan Rusk. Dia adalah Gaius.

"Ah, lu kan udah pinter. Jangan sombong lah," ujar Rusk.

"Sombong apaan!? Lu ga liat ini mata sebelah gue luka. Abis ke baret lamborgini, nih. Makannya gue susah belajar," ujar Gaius. "Sekarang gue nyuruh lu lu pada, buat ga belajar biar gue ada temen."

"Gile, lukanya kebaret barang mahal. Mau luka aja, harus make barang mahal," ujar Micah.

"Gue kira abis tawuran," ujar Rusk.

"Weh, ini kenapa pada ngomongin luka gue," ujar Gaius kesel.

*THIS IS SPARTAAA..!* (ceritannya bel sekolah)

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi tanda ulangan mau dimulai. Guru pun memasuki ruangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kita akan mulai ujian," ucap salah seorang guru yang akan mengawas ujian, Wells-sensei.

"Eh, eh, kamu! Yang matanya kebaret lamborgini. Sini!" ucap Wells-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaius.

"I-iya, pak? Kok bisa tau ini kena lamborgini?" balas Gaius.

"Dari tadi kamu pamerin lukamu itu ke semua orang sampe ke dalem ruang guru tau! Udah, sekarang ke UKS dulu sana!" ujar Wells-sensei.

"EEHHH!? Tapi saya mau ujian, pak," balas Gaius.

"Emangnya kamu bisa ngebaca soalnya?"

"Tenang, pak, dia masih ada mata kaki," teriak Carmen.

"Ya udah, kamu duduk di bangku aja. Nanti bacanya pake mata kaki, ya."

Gaius hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria. Kertas ulangan pun dibagikan.

"Baiklah, langsung mulai aja, ya!" ujar Wells-sensei.

* * *

1\. Apa kalian pernah liat kuda?

(semua murid: PERTANYAAN MACAM APA INI!?)

Micah: Authornya belom pernah kena slepet pake dual blade ya? (Author: Ampun om)

Rusk: Itu sayuran, ya? Gue ga suka sayuran. Sukanya yang manis-manis, kayak kamu. (Anjir gombal -_-)

Gaius: Gini aja dah, lu sendiri pernah liat ga?

Collette: Itu... yang suka nyari Iron malem-malem ...Ah gatau (Gaius: Itu gue, kampret)

Marian: Itu jenis ramuan baru, ya?

Carmen: Ada! Di laut! (Itu kuda laut! Dan kita ga ada Laut! Dan kenapa lu bisa tau ada kuda laut!)

Karina: *Whoam* pusing mikir. Mending tidur.

Sofia: Aku **selalu** liat kuda. Itu **ada** di Sharance. (hah? Ente ngomong kebalikannya kan?)

Raven: ... (JANGAN DIEM AJA! JAWAB WOI JAWAB!)

Shara: Kuda itu adanya di harvest moon versi lain selain fantasy. (Hah? Kok bisa tau kalau kita itu harvest moon fantasy?)

Monica: Kok aku nyasar? Oh iya, salah masuk sekolah. (Shara: SD di sebelah, dek)

Pia: Aku liatnya cumi-cumi

Sakuya: Jadi pengen jual kuda.

Daria: Itu... Kuda lumping *nyanyi lagu kuda lumping* (tarik mang!)

* * *

2\. Kalo domba pernah liat?

Micah: Ini pertanyaan ngajak ribut! Kita adanya wooly, bukan domba (Author: -_-")

Rusk: "*nyontek Micah* Ini pertanyaan ngajak ribut! Kita adanya wooly, bukan domba (Author: -_-")." (Ekspresi Authornya ga usah di salin juga -_-")

Gaius: "*nyontek Rusk* Ini pertanyaan ngajak ribut! Kita adanya wooly, bukan domba (Author: -_-") (Ekspresi Authornya ga usah di salin juga -_-")" (BODO AMAT!)

Collette: Jadi pengen makan rice ball. (Ini lagi!)

Marian: Nih soal kayaknya mau ngeledek kita, deh.

Carmen: Jadi mau mancing *ngeluarin pancingan dari tas* (Jangan mancing pas ujian!)

Karina: *zzzz* (BANGUN WOI ASTAGA DRAGON!)

Sofia: Ini sangat **mudah**. Aku sangat **suka** soal ini.

Raven: ... (LU DIEM SEKALI LAGI, GUE JEJELIN CUMI-CUMI JUGA NIH)

Shara: Apa itu sejenis golden wooly yang aku rawat pas dulu. Aduh jadi kangen sama golden wooly itu. (Micah: *blush*)

Pia: Apa ada yang bilang cumi-cumi? (Udah lewat!)

Sakuya: Itu wooly kan? Gue punya banyak bulunya nih. Bisa gue jual, dapet untung.

Daria: Jadi mau ngebuat patung.

* * *

3\. Kapan bibit Pohon Sharance ditanem?

Micah: Yeee, rumah gue masuk soal! Bangga gue. (Author: -_- )

Rusk: *nyontek Micah* Yeee, rumah gue masuk soal! Bangga gue. (ITU BUKAN RUMAH LU!)

Gaius: Lah, bukannya ini urusan kakek Wells? (Wells-sensei: JANGAN PANGGIL KAKEK!)

Collette: *nyum *nyum *lagi makan* (sumpahin keselek juga nih)

Marian: Pas ada niat (Bener juga)

Carmen: Sejak ikan Pike ada di spring. (Sejak kapan Pike ada di spring?, Carmen: Sejak bibit Pohon Sharance ditanem. Author: Bodo Amat)

Karina: *Whoam* Sekarang udah soal berapa?

Sofia: Sejak aku **ga baca** soal ini. Aku **suka** soal ini!

Raven: Sejak negara api menyerang.

Shara: Sejak titan menyerang?

Pia: Sejak cumi-cumi... (Stop ngebahas cumi-cumi!)

Sakuya: Sejak..." (STOP NGEBAHAS DUIT!, Sakuya: Gue belom ngomong -_-)

Daria: *masih mahat patung*

* * *

4\. Siapa Raven?

Micah: Tukang seblak.

Rusk: Tukang somay?

Gaius: Partner gue.

Collette: Minum mana minum? keselek nih (nah kan)

Marian: Character Elsw*rd (bener juga sih)

Carmen: Character Tekk*n 6 (bener juga sih)

Karina: Gadis ngantuk (Itu elu)

Sofia: Gadis yang ngomongnya anonim mulu (Itu elu)

Raven: kok gue? (serah yang buat soal dong)

Shara: Pheonix? ..Ah gatau, yang pasti temen aku.

Pia: Mermaid (itu elu)

Sakuya: Pembuat aksesoris.

Daria: RAINBOW! (JANGAN TERIAK PAS UJIAN!)

* * *

5\. Siapa Aquaticus?

Micah: Nagabonar

Rusk: Naga Ind*siar

Gaius: Tikus air?

Collette: Monster. (udah minum air?)

Marian: Dukun santet.

Carmen: Kenalan dulu biar tau.

Karina: Itu Dakimakura gue.

Sofia: The First (Author: get it?)

Raven: Penculik.

Shara: Tukang rujak.

Pia: Cumi-cumi.

Sakuya: Waifumu mz. (Anjer)

Daria: Akhirnya jadi juga patungnya.

*THIS IS SPARTAAA..!* (ceritanya bel sekolah)

"Baik anak-anak, ulangan udah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang," ucap Wells-sensei.

"Karina, Aku merasa **sangat pintar** ," keluh Sofia.

"Jangan tanya.. Gue cuman tidur doang," balas Karina.

"Kayaknya kita harus ganti bel sekolah deh," ucap Micah.

"Ganti sekolah aja, cah," balas Gaius.

"LU KIRA GUE BOCAH! CAH! CAH!" jawab Micah kesel

.

TBC

.

Author: Gimana? Garing? Gaje? Menarik?

All RF3 Chara: Ga peduli! (Author nangis dipojokan)

Sofia: **Jangan pernah** baca lagi ya

Karina: Sofia, apa mereka tau kebiasaanmu?

Raven: Lupakan apa yang Sofia katakan, ya.

Shara: Jangan lupa Review!

Author + All RF3 Chara: Makasih~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulangan Gaje Sharance**

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Rune Factory 3 punya dan penerbit Marvelous Entertainment dan produser Yoshifumi Hashimoto dan blablabla (reader: ok ok I know), tapi cerita ini punya aku.

WARNING: Gaje, garing, hati-hati typo, OOC, bahasa ga formal, dll

Genre: Humor, Parody

Rated: T

Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo di Sharance banyak anak sekolahan? Apalagi kalau sekarang mereka sedang menghadapi ulangan tengah semester. Mau liat keseruan mereka? Lebih lanjutnya, liat aja di sini. RnR please.

Chapter 2: (Bahasa Sharance)

.

.

Hari kedua pekan ulangan telah datang, murid-murid yang seharusnya sedang belajar malah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dengan tenang sambil ngeliat ke depan kelas. Ternyata pengawas ujian udah dateng, padahal masih jam 3 pagi (?).

"Anak-anak sorry, ya bapak dateng kepagian. Udah semangat banget buat ngawasin kalian ujian soalnya," ucap guru pengawas baru, Ondorus-sensei.

"Maafin kita juga ya, pak. Ngebuat kertas contekan kepagian," ucap Micah dengan tampang innocent.

"Emangnya kenapa bapak dateng pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shara dengan lembut bagai malaikat sampai mukanya bercahaya karena ke-ekstrimanlembutimoetz-nya.

"Kita kedatengan murid baru di sekolah ini, kamu yang di luar ... silakan masuk," ucap Ondorus-sensei. Murid yang dimaksud pun masuk ke kelas. "Perkenalin nama lu, kalo berani!" Ondorus nantangin murid baru itu sambil nyilangin kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yo, minna. Nama gue, Z (baca: zet) ... atau lu bisa manggil gue Zaid." Zaid memperkenalkan dirinya kayak gaya rapper 'yo, yo, ma broh'. Semua murid termasuk Ondorus-sensei sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba ada suara emak-emak dari luar kelas yang teriak-teriak ga jelas.

Brak!

Pintu kelas ditendang paksa sama emak itu. Padahal pintunya ga ditutup dari tadi, tapi dia emang lagi pengen aja nendang pintu.

"Zaid! Kamu ngapain pindah sekolah! Kan udah emak bilang, sekolah di Univir Gakuen aja," ucap Kuruna, emak Zaid.

"Eh, emak! Ta-tapi-"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! Kamar kamu juga masih berantakan. Platinum di mana-mana, mangkok udon kamu, sama figur waifu ... semua kacau kayak kapal pecah."

 _Anjir, kamarnya aja berantakan sama Platinum. Kemaren, Gaius kebaret Lamborgini ... ga paham lagi dah gue sama orang beginian,_ batin Micah.

Kuruna pun menjewer telinga Zaid sampai berubah jadi merah.

"A-aduh sa-sakit, mak."

"Kalo kamu mau pindah ke sini, beresin dulu kamar kamu!"

Semua orang yang ngeliat itu langsung sweatdrop. Emak dan anaknya itu pun langsung lenyap dari pandangan.

"Um ... yah, sepertinya kita engga jadi kedatangan murid baru." Ondorus-sensei sweatdrop.

 _Lah, emang ada murid baru pas sekolah lagi ulangan tengah semester?,_ batin semua murid.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai aja ulangannya ... ga ada yang ngomong lagi atau bapak tendang ke Sol Torrano."

 _Eeeehhhh!_

Terpaksa mereka semua mulai ulangan.

* * *

1\. Kenapa Zaid pindah sekolah?

(semua murid: laaaaaahhhh)

Micah: Kok bisa dijadiin soal ya? Sensei dukun, nih. Dukun ngapa yak? (Ondorus-sensei: Yang buat soal authornya, saya cuma mejeng.)

Rusk: Coba jelaskan, apa maksudnya ini?

Gaius: Lah, dia yang pindah. Ngapa nanya ke kita. (Author: karena aku juga ga tau, siapa tau ada yang tau :) )

Collette: Ah, lupa. Sekarang kan udah hampir imsak. Makan dulu dah, mumpung sempet. (Lah, sahur pas lagi ujian.)

Marian: Karena dia paksa makan tomat sama neneknya, jadinya pindah. (Itu mah lu aja yang ga suka tomat)

Carmen: Karena pengen ketemu gue yang super cantix.

Karina: *zzz* (bangun sahur! Sahur!)

Sofia: Karena dia **normal**?

Raven: ... (astaga dia mulai lagi)

Shara: Karena saran dari reader (Thanks to ApZl24)

Pia: Karena cumi-cumi raksasa menyerang Univir Gakuen dan membuat rating di sana naik jadi M.

Sakuya: Karena mau buka cabang jualan kuaci.

Daria: Apa kita harus jawab soal ini?

Zaid: Kok gue? (Dah beresin kamar?)

* * *

2\. Apa rasanya punya tanduk di kepala kayak Ondorus-sensei?

Micah: Dukun ngapa yak? Dukun ngapa yak?

Rusk: *sweatdrop*

Gaius: Serius gue boleh lempar meja ke authornya ga sih? (Author: ampun bang)

Collette: *makan riceball*

Marian: Ga bisa tidur tengkurep, susah.

Carmen: Ga bisa ngegaruk jidat, susah.

Karina: Haha, Micah kamu ... *ngigo* (jangan buat gue penasaran napa kalo ngigo!)

Sofia: lebih baik aku ngebangunin Karina aja deh. Soal ini **penting** banget.

Raven: ... (jangan sampe gue ngikutin lu, nih!)

Shara: *ngelurin pot dari tas* *nyiram bunga* (bahkan bunga lebih penting daripada soal.)

Pia: Gak tau, aku punyanya ekor

Sakuya: *ngeluarin kalkulator* kalo tanduk, bisa ngasilin duit berapa ya? (Weh, jangan!)

Daria: Enak, bisa buat mahat patung.

Zaid: Enak, biar bisa makan sate tanpa tusuk (lah, gimana makannya?)

Ondorus-sensei: Enak, buat tempat ngegantung earphone (etdah, sensei. Ngapa ikut jawab)

* * *

3\. ...

Micah: Lah Dukun ngapa yak? (Sekali lagi ngomong dukun, gue santet ye)

Rusk: Ya, dua juta rupiah!

Gaius: NGOPI APA NGOPI! DIEM DIEM BAE!

Collette: *minum kopi* (Gaius: lah malah lu yang ngopi)

Marian: Collette: *minum kopi* (Gaius: lah malah lu yang ngopi) Dah gue copy tuh (Gaius: *sweatdrop*)

Carmen: Weh, emang lu bisa buat kopi?

Karina: *dibangunin Sofia* Sofia ada apa?

Sofia: Nih, **Teh** *ngasih kopi* (lah, emang kopi ada lawan katanya?)

Raven: Itu gue yang buat soal sebenernya.

Shara: Pantes, jadi Raven yang buat. *sweatdrop*

Pia: Kita suruh buat soal?

Sakuya: What a nice soal in the world.

Monica: RAINBOW (Shara: dek, kamu salah sekolah lagi. Monica: Engga kok, Kak. Iseng aja ikut ujian jam 3 pagi)

Daria: Eh, itu kata-kata aku, dasar loli penggigit. (Monica: Eee ... A-aku bukan loli penggigit ... grrr *gigit*)

Kuruna: Zaid, apa kamu yakin mau sekolah di sini?

Zaid: yakin, Mak

* * *

4\. Siapa best couple di Rune Factory 3?

Micah: Kadal x Kadal Albino.

Rusk: Kadal (demam kadal menyebar)

Gaius: Micah x Aquaticus

Collette: Riceball x Collette

Marian: Green Vagetable x Marian

Carmen: ikan Pike x ikan Sardine

Karina: Makasih Karina *senyum*

Sofia: *blush* K-Karina x ... Sherman (*dilempar **Teh** sama Karina*)

Raven: *blush* G-Golden Wooly x Pheonix (Micah: *blush*)

Shara: *blush* Mi-micah x Sh-Sha ... Shaa ... (cie cie)

Pia: Cumi x Cumi (itu cumi-cumi)

Sakuya: Duit x Sakuya

Daria: *blush* S-Seniman x Asisten (Micah: *blush*)

Monica: *blush* Mi-Micah x M-Monica (Hallo FBI? Micah: Eeee)

Zaid: Hunter x Hunter (fandom RF3 weh, fandom RF3)

* * *

5\. Siapa Karina?

Micah: Pemimpin Univir (itu Kuruna)

Rusk: Waifunya Ondorus-sensei (Author: *ehem* Itu Kuruna... Ondorus-sensei: *blush* A-apa maksudmu, ba-baka)

Gaius: Yang punya tanduk di jidat (itu masih Kuruna)

Collette: Yang suka makan Riceball (Itu elu)

Marian: Yang suka nyuntik orang sembarangan. (Itu elu)

Carmen: Hero eMeL

Karina: Yang paling cantix parah bet astaga aquaticus mendaki gunung

Sofia: Yang sering **begadang**

Raven: Waifunya aquaticus (*dilempar dakimakura aquaticus sama Karina*)

Shara: Yang suka sama Micah? (Dah tau Micah harem)

Pia: Yang rumahnya ga ada kamar mandinya? (Semuanya ga ada kamar mandi, makannya pada ke BathHouse)

Sakuya: No comment

Daria: No comment

Kuruna: Kok gue? (Bukan lu weehh.. Karinaa.)

Zaid: emak gue (Aaaarrghhh stop)

* * *

"Dah, ulangan selesai. Pulang lu semua," perintah Ondorus-sensei.

"Tapi kok bel sekolah belom bunyi sih?" tanya Rusk.

"Karena ini baru imsak," ucap Collette.

"Eh, omong-omong ada yang aneh ga sih sama ulangan ini?" tanya Gaius ke semua murid. Semuanya, kecuali Gaius, hanya saling menatap tanda bingung. Mungkin masuknya murid baru pas lagi UTS itu bukan hal yang aneh kali ya, jadi semuanya bingung. "Masa setiap kita ulangan, mata pelajaran sama soalnya selalu ga nyambung, sih."

"Oh iya, bener. Wah kita harus Demo sama Authornya nih," ucap Carmen.

"Iya, nih! Percuma gue bikin kunci jawaban jam 3 pagi," ujar Micah kesal.

"Oh, jadi pada mau soal yang nyambung sama mata pelajaran? Hm, challange accapted," ucap Author sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada.

~~TBC~~

Author: Yaahh, akhirnya lanjut setelah sekian lama writer block. Masih gaje kan? Garing ya? Maaf kalo ada yang kurang.

Micah: Tidak akan aku maafkan.

Gaius: Udahlah, scene lu abis *narik Micah keluar panggung*

Zaid: Jangan lupa RnR ya, dan Udon gratis buat gue.

All RF3 chara: Makasih~~~


End file.
